Betrayal, Love, or Death!
by EdwardxCullenxLover
Summary: Bella never came to forks and Edward meets another girl he finds interesting... but she has a secret that just might kill him! Will she betray him, lovehim, or Die? R&R if the summary sucked im srry Rated T language
1. The Meeting

Authors Note: I do not have much to say about this BUT this story WILL be about everyone's favorite character EDWARD!!!! And I don't give a crap if you like someone more... it just means your mental! So enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Cullens Stephenie Meyer, but I do own every one else so far!!

Chapter 1:

The Meeting

Run... Run. That was all I could think of wile I was running through the forest. It was pouring down rain... well actually there was a thunder storm going on. I usually absolutely loved thunder storms, but not today... tonight. It was not that late but i was around 9... or it was when i ran. My brown hair -tho it probably looked black- was soaked and was sticking to me. I probably looked like a ghost running through the forest. I was unnaturally pale and I was extremely graceful... or so I have been told. Honestly I did not think I was that graceful. The rain was not letting up and I knew I was going to catch my death (Author: I love that saying... I first heard it in Balto... well back to the story!). But I knew I could NOT go back home... and if I was going to make it to town I would not be there till morning! How ironic... I thought ... we live in the middle of the forest.

_He had this planned... no not even he could have for seen this, he was prepared! _

I scowled... I wanted to murder him, strangle him, throw him off a cliff (Author: Hey sound familiar? I didn't realize that until I was rereading the sentence lol), I knew it was impossible He would be mad... and that terrified me to death. I was getting tired, surprised I did not feel the burning in my chest earlier. I was glad I could run for a long time, and happy that I joined the track team at my old school... I sighed well it was when my mom was still alive in the happy days. We, my family and I, had moved here about two months ago, but we just started attending school three or four weeks ago. I had not made many friends, and surprisingly I was happy about that. I was happy no one would miss me... no one but the one... the only one I loved most. She is my soul reason I had not gone and killed myself. She was my little, only by ten minutes, sister (Author: You probably thought she was a lez... and don't deny it some of you were!) my little Amiko. She was always just a bubble of sunshine... My Little Sunshine! I never knew why but she could get one of my rare smiles out of me... Finally when it felt like I was going to collapse I stopped and slid down a tree and sat on a rock that was conveniently right below my butt (Author: What... it could happen!). I was tired from all the running and I had skipped out on dinner, lunch... AND breakfast. It's not like I wasn't used to not having breakfast or lunch but nothing at all was just plan mean! Oh well I would live... I got back up and heard something... something I did NOT like. It was the man I was running away from, my father! I started to run again, but more franticly. I could hear his voice and it sounded like it was getting closer, or I was losing my mind... which might have been plausible. In my hurry I tripped over a root from a tree. I was tempted to just stay there... but my wanting never to see him again got me motivated to get up and keep running! So I stood up and winced,

_Damn I think I sprained my ankle!_

Then I heard his voice again, it was clearly angry and closer... I started running. I was running as fast as I could, and in about five minutes I saw the trees thinning. When I got to the end I saw a giant white house, I ran to the door and knocked as loud as I could... which wasn't every loud considering that my hand were numb and sore from falling... tripping really. I wasn't sure if they could hear me but I did know that people were home, I could hear them. Just as I was about to pickup my hand the door opened. And all of a sudden I was staring at this gorgeous man, but I did NOT care about that at this moment I asked in a rushed voice, "Hello... I know that you have no clue who I am but please may I stay here for a little bit! I know this is strange but..." my voice trailed off. I was starting to fall. I was waiting to hit the floor when I felt two strong arms catch me.

"Alice. can you close the door?" Said a soft velvet voice that was utterly unresistible.

If I was dead I wouldn't mind, I was in the arms of an angel... My thoughts were cut short by the voice, along with others.

"Carlisle what is wrong with her?" The voice sounded strained, but still inhumanly soft.

"Edward you shouldn't have opened the door!" said a beautiful woman's voice.

"Rose calm down... she looks like... one of us?!" another amazing handsome voice.

"Alice, was this who you saw running to our door?" another voice said, the same as all the others gorgeous!

"Everyone I think we should settle this in the morning, she is tired and looks like a mess lets out her on the couch..." a soft voice said.

And all of a sudden I was being lifted, but I couldn't help it. Before I even hit the couch I was asleep.

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! I will try to have the next one up within the week but... I'm home schooled and we will just have to see how this week is! I will have one up per week tho so don't worry! And the next one will be more exciting and have Edward in it... along with all the other Cullens! So stay posted! R&R!!!

_I put a smile on to hide the pain..._


	2. The Problem

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Stephanie Meyer wrote!

Author Note: Yea... well I will try to get stories up more often but this week suxs! I have only gotten about 10 hours of sleep in the past 4 days! and that means I'm doing my work A LOT more slowly! but yea enough excuses here! XP

Chapter 2:

The Problem

"Alice are you sure she is the one you saw?"

"Yes Carlisle I AM positive!"

"Edward why did you open the door? IF she was one..."

"YES! IF is right! But she's not!"

"How do you know? For all we know she is pretending to be asleep! Did you get a look..."

"No... I didn't"

"WHAT! well why not? Did you think she is going to tell u-"

"Rose, calm down. You might wake her up."

"Not you too! For all we know she got cont-"

"Wait... did anyone even look at her eyes?"

"..."

"Ok... everyone calm down... Edward why didn't you look at her mind?"

"I could... not even read it... it was like a bad reception on a phone... or mist in a forest"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open... I expected to be in be forest... half dead and soaking wet, but I was wrong... at least about being in the forest and half dead.

"Uhhh..." I groaned.

When I looked around I was in a spacious living room... and on one of the most comfy couches I had ever sat on.

_Wait... oh my god! I can NOT stay... what if they get dragged into this..._

My face went pale... well paler then it already was! These people were kind enough to let me stay the night without even knowing who I was... it was be mean... no treacherous to drag them into this. I was then pulled out of my thoughts.

"Well... I'm sure glad you are awake. I was scared that you caught a cold." His voice was softer than velvet... but that would not stop me!

"Yes we all are glad that you are safe Miss..." The next man said with the same voice but different tone, he was the oldest I could tell.

Thats when I realized it... they wanted to know my name! NO... why me why me!

I looked down and said in a whisper, "I am truly sorry... but I cannot say my name. I really should be leaving... it's not safe."

After I said the last line I looked up. And I wished I hadn't! They were all tense and stiff.

_Oh no... what if they already know! Maybe they... NO! I could not let anyone else get dragged into this! I was going to be kicked out of this house anyway so I might as well leave..._

I stood up and walked to the end of the couch and looked back.

"Listen..." they all looked at me, seven pairs of topaz eyes, "I am really sorry but I cannot tell you my name or else you might get dragged into my mess... if-" I was cut off by a guy... that looked VERY strong.

"Hey first off.. chill! and second of all it's rude to not introduce yourself!"

"But... didn't you just listen to a word I just said? You could get in trouble!"

This time the one I hadn't heard talk yet said something.

"Hey we can handle ourselves! Lets just introduce ourselves then we'll worry about the problem... got it?"

I nodded and sat back down on the couch...

_Why do they care? Who are they...? What if I get them in trouble?_

"Hi my name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my sons Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. The two ladies are my daughters Alice and Rosalie. What would your name be?"

"My name is Annabelle... and it is my pleasure to meet you all." I really was glad I meet them but... they might not be too glad that they meet me... I sighed.

My stomach growled and I looked down and blushed.

Then the one named Edward stood up stiffly and said, "Carlisle how about I go out and get a pizza?"

"Yes that seems like a great idea, but be careful."

Edward nodded and practically ran out of the house. Then Alice stood up and walked over to me.

"Annabelle-"

"Please just call me Anna"

"Ok Anna... would you like to come to my room and listen to music?"

Her voice was like silver bells and I doubt anyone could refuse.

"Sure I would love that."

"Would you mind if Jasper came too?"

"No not at all... but you don't have too if you don't want too I mean if you are just doing this-"

"Calm down Anna! I would really like to get to know you a lot more!"

I smiled and stood up... or I was more like pulled up by Alice! Jasper just followed behind us. There house was so big I knew that I would get lost if I tried to explore. I was led up two flights of stairs and into a huge, giant... the room was too be to be a room! I just stood there in awe. Then Alice chuckled and sat on her bed with Jasper.

"So Anna what kind of music do you like?" Jasper asked.

"I don't really know... I like a lot of different kinds." I answered truthfully, I honestly had no particular kind of music I liked best.

"Well... then why don't you tell us what years?"

"Ok well... I like the fifties a lot, and the eighties were bearable. The sixties or seventies, ugh!" I made a face at the end.

They both stared at me incredulously. There faces held shocked expressions.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's the exact opposite! Thats just like Edward! He has the exact same taste in music!" Alice said.

"Yea the exact same!" Jasper agreed looking at Alice with a strange expression.

All of a sudden Alice and Jasper got up at the exact same time. I looked at them but got up none-the-less. Then I heard it.

"Come on down it's time for lunch: the pizzas here." Carlisle yelled.

Then all of us, Jasper, Alice, and I, went down the stairs. I didn't even remember the stairs, so I was glad that they were leading. When we got down stairs we all piled into the kitchen table -they had to pull up an extra chair for me-. The table was already set so I just waited for the others to sit and then took the last seat. Which to my luck was next to Edward; but there was something different about him... then I noticed it, hie eyes. They were a lighter shade of topaz, before they were a dark shade of topaz. After I sat down I was surprised to see that none of them were eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"No we ate before you woke." Edward said with a musical chuckle.

I didn't think anything about it, and I took a bite of the pizza. It was plain cheese my favorite.

"Oh Edward!" Alice said.

Edward looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"It seems that someone else shares your taste in music"

"Oh really? Who would that be?"

"Oh none other than our little Annabelle here."

I looked down and blushed, but even tho I was looking down I did not miss Edward looks towards Alice and a nod from them both.

FF 

After I was done eating we went to the living room and they started quizzing me again.

"So why were you running in the middle of the storm?" Emmett asked.

"Well its complicated..."

"Try us!" Rosalie said meanly.

I did not look surprised... I had a feeling that she didn't like me.

"Well I sorta got into a fight with my dad..." I trilled off.

"Well that doesn't sound so complicated to me!" She said in that same voice.

"Rosalie why don't you let Anna finish?" Esme said.

She just turned and walked to the other side of the room; Emmett followed.

"Sorry about Anna, why don't you finish?" Edward said, it wasn't a question.

"Well I got into a fight with my dad and... I hit him. It wasn't on purpose tho... I just have some anger problems. And he hit... shit!" I stood up and asked, "I am really sorry about the poor explanation..." Then in a mumble I said, "If I live through this I would love to tell you the rest."

They all stared at me like I was crazy.

"Carlisle do you have a back door?"

He nodded and said,

"Edward show her the way, okay?"

'' Sure follow me."

He got up, since I was already sitting, and walked to the entryway. I followed and right when we were in front of the door there was a knock. I froze and paled.

"Go!" I whispered, "Now!"

Edward started to walk to the faster to the back. While Esme started towards the door. I shouted... which was a **BAD** Idea!

"NO!!!"

Then before Esme even reached the door... it flung open to reveal...

_**muwahaha I am sooo evil! Cliffhanger! **_

Yea I am also proud of myself! 3 days! I WILL get another one out b4 sunday! most likely at night! well that is if I don't get grounded... which really might happen if I don't get my school work done! LMFAO!! That is what I'm supposed to be doing right now... oh well no one cares! I really hoped you like it... yea I know I said it would have more Edward in it but... I lied and I AM sorry about that! The next one SHOULD have more Edward in it and it WILL have more action so... stay tuned! _**R&R **P.SI hope you like my little sayings!_

_In the end... we're all dead._

lyl 


	3. Enemy or Friend?

Author Note: I am so sorry that this is late... ok... so late is a tad bit off... buy hey this time it is NOT my fault! Friday my friend Carrie came over and spent the night. She didn't leave till late at night and I couldn't think I couldn't write, then Sunday... my mom was on the computer and when she got off my sisters boyfriend came over and I could NOT think with them making noise (Author: You people are thinking bad thoughts! Shame on you!) Then Monday I was sick! And today is Tuesday and I'm writing! So I hope you're happy! And then it WAS my fault... he he. I was just too lazy to put it into a word format! Yeah so... sorry? Now ENJOY!

Disclaimer: You know what Stephenie Meyer wrote! SO I hope you don't expect me to write it EVERY time XP GET OVER IT!

Chapter 3:

Enemy or Friend?

Last time:

"Go!" I whispered, "Now!"

Edward started to walk to the faster to the back. While Esme started towards the door. I shouted... which was a **BAD** Idea!

"NO!!!"

Then before Esme even reached the door... it flung open to reveal...

Start:

It revealed HIM... my father! I scrambled to my feet and ran. I ran as fast as I could, everyone around me was in shock! No one moved to help me... or him. But I could not blame them, why would they help a complete stranger who they know nothing about?

_I have to get away! He can NOT catch me! I will NOT go back with him!_

I then swerved to my right and ran into a different room. It was the dinning room. He was gaining on me... only because he did not care about what he broke and I did! I did not want to break anything that belonged to the people that have helped me. I then ran into the kitchen and swerved around the island type counter in the middle. That gained me about 30 second... if I was lucky! I then ran back the way I came, I could see broken glassed in the corners where he had crashed into them. I felt a little guilty about brining him into here. When I got to the alcove it looked like the people... my hosts had decided to choose a side... I was scared!

_ Oh my god... what if they decided to choose HIS side and not mine... I wouldn't blame them I have caused A LOT of trouble. _

I sighed and skidded to a stop, and turned around and started to walk the other way.

"You do not have to help him," I said over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I recognized whose voice it was, Edward's.

"I don't want you guys to have to go through any trouble." I turned my head to them and smiled.

Edward's eyes widened in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"I don't want your stuff to be broken anymore, I'm sure they cost A LOT, and I don't want to know you guys as enemies either, so I'm giving up." I said nonchalantly.

Humph. That cane from Jasper.

I raised an eyebrow.

"That's stupid!" Emmett said.

"Oh why don't we just let her go?!" Rosalie said in a smug voice, "it's not like she's doing US any good, besides costing us money!"

"ROSALIE!" Alice gasped, "ho-"

I cut her off, "No, don't worry! She is right, and I really am sorry."

"Well, well, you have finally come to your senses have you?" My father, James (Author: I'm sorry I can't think if anything else! Let me know if you can think of a better name, and I will happily change it!) Said.

I shot him a dirty look.

"NO! I have not! I am just tired of you wrecking their house! YOU HAVE NO CONSIDERATION FOR OTHERS!" I yelled the end.

He smirked, "You are too weak! That's why you are STILL with me! Your punishment for all this will be horrendous! I will enjoy it... at you extent that is."

Alice, Jasper Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were staring at us wide eyed ( O.O ). They looked stunned at either what I said or what my father said... I was scared a little to know which.

Then what had just been said had started to sink in they each looked deep in thought, one by one that is, except Rosalie that is. Rosalie looked like she was pissed... at me and at James. It was Carlisle that was the first to say something, no surprise there.

"Well, this is quite interesting. How about all of us go into the living room and talk this out?"

I wasn't surprised by what James responded, "No." (Author: W-O-W someone has a big vocabulary)

"Well then if you don't want to talk then how about you get our?" That came from Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" Alice said. She is too kind.

"Rosalie if-" I cut Edward's threat short.

"It's OK." I turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Thank you very much Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"It looks like you learned some manners!" That came from James.

I scowled at James, but ignored his comment and went to Rosalie. "I am sorry for the intrusion on your family." Then was Emmett, "Well... thank for trying to help me out with Rosalie." Next was Jasper and Alice, "Alice your super nice and energetic thanks; Jasper I do not know how but you calm me thank you sooooooo much." I saved the best for last, Edward, "Edward, thank you for helping me the other night, I am sorry for getting your shirt soaking wet!" He rolled his eyes at my last comment. I saw Edward's mouth open just ever so slightly, but it looked like they were moving... maybe I was just going crazy. He then looked stumped, but then he looked smug. I wasn't going to even put consideration to that, it would give me a huge headache!

"Awwwww. Now isn't that sweet? It just make's me want to gag!" James said lightly. "Lets go _sweetie_."

I lost my cool right then and there. HE could NOT call me THAT name! I turned around and slapped him as hard as I can. The slap made him fall back into the wall, I was going to be sorry for that when I get home!

"Awwww did I make wittle Annabelle mad?" Tho that was not a question.

"Do NOT EVER call me that again." I said in a harsh voice.

"Well we'll just settle this when we get to the house."

"Fine." I huffed

He then grabbed me arm and gripped it like iron and pulled me to the door. Right when we were about to exit the house, a cold hand grabbed my arm. My 'father' and I were both pulled to a stop.

_Man I am SOOOOO going to kill whoever pulled my arm! That is going to leave a bruise._

"W-what!!" James stumbled out.

I turned around only to be met with...

MUWAHAHA!!! Cliff-hanger! Who is it Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie (Author: WHAT? It _**COULD**_ happen... not the most likely person but hey you never know!), or EVERYONES FAVORITE (Author: If not then your just mental in the head and need to go check into whatever marshmallow cell you escaped from!) EDWARD!!! Hehe you won't know until I post the next chapter... and If I don't start getting reviews then _you_ will be the one to suffer.

Oh and my own personal shot-out: clearing throat -------- cough cough CARRIE IF YOU DO NOT GET A REVIEW FROM YOUR LAZY ASS THEN I WILL KILL YOU NEXT TIME YOU SPEND THE NIGHT!!!!

ok I'm done! I will try to get the next one out sooner!!

3 your favorite author (at least I better be) EdwardxCullenxLover . 

There's always a candle for those who are lost.


End file.
